The Truth hurts or doesn't it?
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: Trish and Dez are always fighting but at some point Trish pushes it over the edge and hurts Dez in a really bad way. They don't talk to each other anymore and Austin and Ally want to help them and try to figure out a plan to make them realize their feelings and that the truth isn't that bad. Will it work? Major Trez, slight Auslly! Penname changed from Grace- 1997! :D I own nothing


**Hay guys! I'm here with the promised Trez (and also slight Auslly) One Shot! :D  
**

**It's kinda OOC I have to say but that's because of the storyline it self!**

**It took me a while since I was really busy the past week! :D  
**

**Well, but I really wanted to make this One Shot for you since I promised it! :)**

**Also because you guys gave me so many reviews on the Auslly One Shot :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**One Shot: The truth hurts or doesn't it?**

**Summary:**

**Trish and Dez are always fighting but at some point Trish pushes it over the edge and hurts Dez in a really bad way. They don't talk to each other anymore and Austin and Ally want to help them and try to figure out a plan to make them realize their feelings and that the truth isn't that bad. Will it work?**

* * *

**At Dez's house**

**No One's POV:**

_You know what Freckles? Why can't you just understand that I can totally not stand you and you're plain annoying? The only reason why I really stick up with you are Austin and Ally but I don't think that you have any talent at all. You're just stupid and ridiculous with your clothing and I would never ever want to be your friend. Just get over it and leave me alone. I won't be the one who kicks you out of Team Austin&Ally because I know that you mean out of some crazy reason something to them even though you're a horrible director but I hate you and I also won't support the fact that you're in there!_

Dez was sitting on his bed in his room and those sentences from Trish were running through his mind all the time. They fought, again. It was no surprise that they thought but Trish never brought it over the edge like that. Even though they always fought Dez thought that they were friends. Maybe even best friends but now something like that happened.

She just... Freaking hurt him with that and he didn't really know what to do about all of that. He was a cheerfull person but only one bad word from Trish meanwhile could take him down like that. Well, that was mostly also because Trish wasn't only a friend anymore for him.

He was mostly sticking up with the bickering, because he cared more than just as a friend about her. He had a crush on Trish.

Of course he never told her. Trish de la Rossa would never come together with him but he had at least hopes that they would get real friends at some point. Dez might not be the brightes star in the sky but he also has dreams and wishes and he could also fall in love for real. Well, he did this time and now he didn't want to do it again after what happened. Well, he couldn't choose who he was in love with and he wished that he wouldstop being in love with Trish but it didn't happen.

He knew what real love meant. Austin and Ally were the perfect example for it. After all they were now finally going out together again and you could see how much in love they were. Dez was beyond happy for his two best friends and he always shipped Auslly but it now just hurt because of his broken heart. He knew that Austin and Ally would never kick him out of Team Austin.

Well, but he knew that Trish didn't want to have him in and he couldn't help but believe what Trish said. If Trish said that he was a horrible director, it probably was even true. Trish was Austin's manager and she wanted the best for him.

Maybe he should just quit Team Austin and Ally on his own... It wouldn't change anything anyway. He just didn't have to see Trish that much anymore. Maybe he would also get somehow back to his cheerfull self then. He hated how he was right now but he couldn't help it, since he was so crushed and didn't know what to do. It just freaking hurt.

Dez groaned and turned around in his bed, looking at the picture on his night table. It was a picture from Team Austin&Ally at the beach. Dez had filmed Austin's newest music video and after that they had done some pictures in the water with clothes.

It was such a great memory but just hurt Dez even more at the moment , because of what happened.

Dez sighed, just as the door to his room went open and Austin came in. Dez looked up and then faced his pillow. He knew why Austin was here and he didn't want to talk to him. This was already bad enough for him and he didn't want to hear anything. Austin also knew that Dez for once didn't want to talk. Not even to his best friend who just meant it good for him.

Austin looked at his best friend and then walked up to him. Dez told him about his crush on Trish, what she did and he felt really bad for him. Nobody deserved something like this and he already tried to tell Dez that he is an awesome director and he didn't have to worry about this but it went to deaf ears.

''Dez, don't be like this.'' Austin started once again. ''I'm sure that Trish didn't mean it like that.''

Dez now turned back around to his best friend and looked once again at him in disbelief, while sitting up on the bed. Of course Trish meant it. Why shouldn't she mean it? She hated Dez and he even made himself some hopes. He was stupid and now got what he deserved from her. She hated him only more and the chance that anything ever happens between them was totally away now.

Dez sniffed a bit and then replied, ''She hates me. She wants me out of the team and for her it was never just bickering. It was always serious and she never saw me as a friend. Of course I'm being like that! Even a Dez can be sad over something like this!'' He hated it himself to be like this but he really couldn't help it since he was so crushed. The cheerfull Dez went down as soon as Trish said all of that.

Austin rolled his eyes a bit at his best friend. Ally and him had heard the fight and Trish went over the edge , because Dez tried to ask her at least about their friendship. Well, Austin had the feeling that Trish didn't go over the edge, because there doesn't exist a friendship.

''Dez I would just try to talk to her again. Tell her how you fele about this and that you're hurt. Trish does have a heart and she does like you in some crazy way. She was just really mad in that moment.'' Austin tried to explain to Dez. Well, that Trish was mad Dez already knew but he didn't believe the rest and he also didn't want to talk to her.

Dez shook his head at Austin. ''I'm not going to talk to her. Why should I? To get even more broken hearted?'' He replied.

Austin sighed and just wanted to reply something as Dez added, ''For you and Ally it's always so easy because you guys are just head over heels for each other and barely ever really fight but for me it's not easy, because I'm not happy in love and I'm not happy anymore!'' Austin's eyes went wide. He never saw Dez like that and to say that he was shocked would really be an understatement.

Austin knew that it was easier for Ally and him then for Trish and Dez but he also knew that that could change if they just would finally give it a chance. Well, but Dez didn't want to give it a chance anymore and Trish never seemed to think about giving a chance to it.

Austin sighed and then stood back up from Dez's bed, while Dez looked confused up to him. Austin just told him, ''Trish and you really have to work this out. I don't know how but I'll find a way. I know that you want that, too and are just afraid.'' With that he walked out of Dez's room, leaving Dez stunned behind. Dez knew that this also kinda meant something to Austin and that he was here and there a bit stubborn but he didn't except Austin to be like this. It was shocking but didn't give Dez that much more hope.

Dez sighed and just laid back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and hoping that this would be over.

**At Sonic Boom**

''Why are you doing that to Dez, Trish? That really wasn't fair from you at all and you know that?'' Ally asked Trish for the millionth time. Since Austin and her saw the whole fight she was bothering Trish a lot with it. She couldn't believe that her best friend did that to Dez. Dez really was a great guy and Ally knew from Austin that he really liked Trish and Trish was like that to him. It wasn't fair in Ally's opinion and she really wanted to help Dez and make Trish stop being stubborn and finally realize what she did.

Trish rolled her eyes at Ally but also felt more and more bad slowly. ''I did it because it was the truth.'' Trish replied, meanwhile not as convincing as at the start. She also didn't really know anymore why she did that. Well, but she definitely wouldn't apologize to Dez.

Dez was sometimes or mostly really pushing her over the edge and she said some not so nice things but she wouldn't have expected that Dez would react like that. Well, okay she expected it but she thought that he would forget it the next day again like always. Well, but he didn't and now didn't even come out of his house anymore like Austin told Trish and Ally.

Trish never felt bad for what she did to Dez and she also didn't want to seem weak or sorry now. She didn't know why but she just didn't want to show him what she felt for him and that was for her the best way to hide. Always. Trish rather hides then tell him the truth, because she knew that it would hurt her then and she really didn't want that at all.

Trish de la Rossa wasn't vunerabel and especially not because of Dez.

''It isn't the truth!'' Ally exclaimed, mad. ''Dez is a great director and you guys are actually friends but you never show it and that really hurts him! Trish I know that you like him. I can't figure out in which way but you like him as a friend or maybe even more and you try to hide this!''

Trish looked shocked at her best friend. She didn't except Ally to think of Trish liking Dez in another way. Even though it was actually true. Well, but that didn't mean that she wanted to know that she really liked Dez. It was embarassing enough that she knew it herself and now Ally was suspicious and that would make things only worse like they already were.

Ally rolled her eyes and then added, ''Trish, I'm not stupid. What are you really thinking about Dez and what are you feeling?''

Trish went bright red at that but didn't say anything about that. The whole fight started, because she was just mad that Dez... She didn't even really know why she started the fight after all but in that moment she didn't see any other option and now she really regretted it but also didn't want to apologize. She was Trish de la Rossa. She and apologizing to Dez? Never.

Ally looked still questioning at Trish and Trish groaned. ''Okay, I might feel a bit more for Dez than friendship but I'm not going to apologize to him.'' She stated and Ally just rolled her eyes again, even though she was also shocked about the fact that Trish really felt more than friendship for Dez. Sure, it was a suggestion from her but really hearing it out of Trish's mouth was something else. That was so typical Trish and she sadly didn't know what to do against it this time. This was even a dilemma for her and also for her boyfriend Austin. Ally then suddenly got a SMS from Austin:

_Meet me in 20 at Mini's . We have to talk about the whole Trish and Dez thing. Love you xx_

Ally looked at the SMS once again and then to Trish, who was looking at her confused. She couldn't know yet that Austin and Ally were making a plan for Dez and her. Well, she would find out at some point but not, yet.

Ally sighed and then asked Trish, ''Why are you doing that to Dez then? He's totally crushed and not himself since the fight. You really hurt him Trish.'' She really meant it. Dez also meant something to Ally and she didn't get why Trish was acting to him like this even though she had feelings for him. That didn't make any sense and probably even Trish had to admit that.

Trish made a face and then replied, ''Eeeeh, you know me Ally. I'm bad in apologizing and especially to Freckles even though I don't really know why I was so mad in first place.'' She didn't want to hear anymore how hurt Dez was because of her , but she also knew that she couldn't just walk away from it. She did that on her own and she also had to live with what the others were telling her, because of what happened. Maybe she should've really just left it like it was instead of going in to an outrage and hurting Dez like that.

Ally looked confused at Trish but then at the SMS again. She shook her head and then told her, ''This talk is not over but I have to go now. Austin and I are going on a date. I see you later and think about what I said. You have to apologize to Dez.''

With that Ally walked away and left Trish confused behind.

**At Mini's**

Austin was sitting at Mini's and waiting for Ally. After the talk with Dez he had written her a SMS that she should come here. She was probably still in Sonic Boom with Trish but they really had to talk about their best friends. It couldn't go on like this and both of them knew that. Austin never saw Dez that finished and hurt and Trish also wasn't really herself. Those guys were driving each other nuts and didn't want to realize the truth.

Austin sighed and ate his mini pizza in one bite. Why did he even say that they should meet at Mini's? Oh right. That was one of the places Trish rather not goes anymore and Dez was at home anyway. Well, and he also wouldn't come out of his room soon.

Austin sighed once again and looked at his phone. Did Ally read his SMS and could she escape from Trish?

Before he could think any further, Ally already came to Mini's. Austin looked up relieved about the fact that she was finally there. He hated waiting and especially when it was about something like this. They really had to help Dez and Trish with this and they needed a plan. A really good plan. Well, and Austin was bad in planning ,so he needed Ally's help anyway.

Ally smiled at her boyfriend as she arrived at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. ''Hey Austin.'' She greeted him. Austin smiled slightly back and Ally sat down in front of him. They were only together since a few days but it already felt so amazing to be back together. For everyone it was clear that they would come back together at some point but not to them, until Austin put up the courage to ask Ally out again and that needed a lot of time and a lot of talking from Dez and Trish also. Well, and now they needed their help.

Ally sighed and Austin looked in to her eyes. She told him, ''We really have to do something against this. I talked to Trish and she told me that she also does feel more for Dez than friendship. Well, but both don't know about their crushes on each other and both are freaking hurt!''

Austin's eyes went wide. He heard from Ally more than once that she thinks that Trish feels more for Dez but couldn't really believe it at first. Ally also thought about it in a bad way at first but now that she thought about it it would be kinda cute. They might could also double date or so and it would be also even better in Team Austin&Ally. Well, as long as they would finally make up.

''Wow. Trish really does have feelings for Dez.'' Austin stated shocked and Ally looked at him in disbelief.

''That's what I just said but what are we supposed to do now?'' She asked Austin. Ally really wanted to help her best friends but had no idea how and it was freaking her out, especially in this situation. How could she not be freaked out after what happened?

Austin nodded and started to think. How could they make Trish and Dez realize what was really going on? That they actually were both in to each other and just freaking hurting each other with what they did? Trish and Dez were stubborn like who knows what and they weren't really theirselfs at the moment what made it even more complicated then it already was.

Then suddenly Ally's eyes lit up. ''Oh my god! I have the perfect idea how to make them realize their mistake!'' She exclaimed happy and Austin looked confused at her, while Ally was grinning wide. Why didn't she come up with that idea sooner? It was perfect and it just had to work but she needed her boyfriends help and she had to hope that Dez would come out of his room. ''What do you have for a plan?'' Austin asked his girlfriend confused. Ally grinned even wider at Austin and then started to tell what she meant.

Austin's eyes also lit up at the plan. He also thought that it was awesome. He kissed her shortly and then told her, ''This really is perfect, Ally!'' Ally blushed and nodded happily in response at that.

She really hoped that it would work but it was too good to not work. At least she hoped so.

**Two days later with Austin and Dez**

''I don't get why you had to dragg me out of the house, Austin! I don't want to come to Sonic Boom for a Team Austin and Ally meeting! I don't even know if I still want to be at the Team after what happened!'' Dez exclaimed while Austin and him were already sitting in the car. Austin almost flinched at the comment but tried to focus on the street. Dez would thank him later for that. Well, if the plan works but the plan was from Ally and him. It just had to work, hopefully. Well, Austin was just hoping and it just had to work.

''You are not going to quit and we're going to Sonic Boom now. End of the discussion!'' Austin simply stated and then went silent again. Dez pouted and looked down on his legs. He really didn't want to go there. He didn't want to see Trish and he really wanted to quit Team Austin. This was getting to much for him and Austin actually knew that.

Austin normally wasn't like that with Dez but he just had to go there with him. It was for his own best.

As soon as they arrived at Sonic Boom, Austin and Dez went out of the car and Dez wanted to walk away, but Austin hold him by his arm. He looked at him warning and Dez looked down. He really didn't want to go in there and he also didn't want to do this anymore. Why couldn't Austin just understand that and leave him alone in his room, suffering over Trish again?

Dez took him by his arm and went with him to the entrance of Sonic Boom. Austin already saw Ally and Trish inside there and Ally seemed to see him, too. He had written her a SMS shortly before they started driving here that the plan would work. Dez crossed his arms but Austin dragged him in to Sonic Boom were Ally and Trish were and the two were discussing something. Better said fighting.

''I can't believe that you are doing this to Team Austin and Ally Trish! Dez is our friend and your attitude is unbelievable! Do you have any idea how we all feel with that?'' Ally told Trish angry.

Trish looked a bit shocked at Ally, not really knowing what to say. She never saw Ally like that and especially not to her. This was something completely new to her and she already hated it. Why was Ally suddenly acting like that? She was used to her, defending Dez but not like that. Not with insulting Trish and trying to get her to feel THAT bad at all.

Dez also looked shocked at Ally and Trish. Trish looked really hurt and he felt immediately bad for her. He was the reason why she was getting shouted at and he definitely didn't want that. No matter how bad Trish was to him, he wanted her to be happy. If he couldn't be happy she should at least be happy and a part of Team Austin and Ally. She deserved it more than him in his opinion.

''Ally I-'' Trish started but Ally cut her off. ''No Ally's. You said that Dez could do nothing and was a bad director? I tell you something Trish. You are a horrible manager and you should quit Team Austin and Ally! Not Dez!' Austin grinned at his girlfriend and her after practicing it for hundred times so good acting skills. Dez's and Trish's mouths were wide open at that and they were just simply shocked. None of them ever saw Ally like that and especially not with Trish. She was her best friend. Why was she doing that?

Trish now had tears in her eyes and Dez saw that. He knew that he had to do something.

''Ally! Wait!'' Dez cried and walked up to Trish and Ally. Ally had to keep herself from smiling and Trish looked shocked at Dez. He wasn't even dressed as colorful as usual but it was still Dez and he looked pretty guilty at Trish.

_Why was he looking guilty? I actually kinda deserve that after what I did to him. _Trish thought. She really did something horrible and if someone should quit the Team than it was her. She pushed it over the edge and hurt Dez really much. She deserved to be treated like that. Well, even though she totally hated it and rather wouldn't have that. Was she really such a horrible manager?

''You can't kick Trish out of the Team.'' Dez added. ''She's an awesome manager and an awesome person. She's right with me that I'm not that good at all. Trish deserves to be in your Team and she had all rights to say all those things to me. I can't even describe how great she is but you have to keep her. Kick me out. I was like that because the truth hurt me but Trish is right. She's to good for me and I'm not good at all.'' Trish looked in shock at Dez after he said that.

Ally and Austin also were stunned. They expected a lot but not that much. Well, but that only made it worse.

Trish turned shocked around to Dez and then asked, ''You really think that I am amazing?'' Dez nodded at that and Trish blushed at that. ''Yes, I do. I was really hurt that you said all those things to me but they were true. Even though I really wished that we would be friends because I love you.'' Dez replied.

Trish's eyes went wide and the eyes of everyone else, too. Even Dez's as he realized what he had added to what he actually wanted to say and then he looked down. It was true but he actually didn't want to say it , because it would make the whole thing even more embarassing for him than it already was. Well, but now he had said it.

Ally and Austin grinned even wider at each other and Austin was even making a little happy dance. It was working even better than they had expected and it was just awesome. It was getting better and better.

Trish slowly came back to earth and then put a hand on Dez's arm, forcing him to look at her.

She smiled at him and then told her, ''Dez, I'm sorry for what I said. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have said that, because you're a great friend to me and even more than that. I was afraid and I didn't know what to do. I thought that you could never like me , because I was always acting to you like that but I do love you, too and I didn't mean one word I said. You're awesome as well.''

Dez eyes went wide but then he grinned and leaned down to Trish and kissed her. Trish gasped but kissed back while trying to lean up more to kiss Dez. Their both bodies were on fire from the kiss and they were both beyond happy about how it all turned out. They found out the truth about each other and it didn't hurt at all at the end.

As they broke apart, they smiled wide at each other and Austin cried, ''Finally!''

Ally chuckled and Trish and Dez looked around to them shocked. ''You guys all set that up?'' Trish asked them in disbelief and Austin and Ally nodded. ''You didn't really think that I meant what I said, did you?'' Ally replied. Austin chuckled and nodded in agreement. Trish and Dez looked shocked at them but then Trsih couldn't help but chuckle, too. ''Wow. You really are slowly becoming a bit like me, Ally. I'm so proud.'' She stated.

Ally made a face but the others all laughed. Dez smiled at Trish and then just told them , ''Thanks guys! I finally can be my cheerfull self again and that also with being in loooove now.''

Trish rolled her eyes at that but then said to him, ''And I wouldn't want to have it any other way anymore.''

* * *

**I know it was OOC but I didn't know how else to write it :D**

**Well, you wanted a Trez One Shot and now you got it! :D**

**Over 4700 words. Not as long as the Auslly one but still really long! :)**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave a review :)**

**Gabrie**


End file.
